This invention relates generally to the field of material handling equipment used to deliver discrete parts or items, and in particular relates to such equipment where the parts are received into a bin, hopper or container for subsequent controlled distribution. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such equipment for use in applications where the parts are relatively fragile or susceptible to damage during the handling process, such that placement and distribution within the bin must take into account the need to preclude rough handling of the parts.
In many material handling operations, large amounts of material, discrete parts, items or objects must be transferred or conveyed from one source or location to another for further processing, packaging or the like. It is often necessary to provide intermediary temporary storage means so that the rate of parts delivery into the temporary storage means does not need to equal the rate of removal from the storage means. For example, where large numbers of relatively small parts or items must be handled, it is common to find a temporary storage means consisting of a relatively large bin or hopper with a large top opening and a small, controlled distribution opening or mechanism. The parts are deposited into the bin from above and a reserve supply of parts is maintained within the bin such that parts are always available for removal from the bin as needed. The rate of discharge of parts from the bin is completely independent of the rate of deposition of parts into the bin. A typical set-up for this type of equipment may comprise a storage bin with sloped sides to funnel the parts into a chute for further distribution, with the parts dropped into the bin from a conveyor belt or chute located above the bin.
Such material handling equipment is suitable for many types of material or parts, but the typical apparatus is not optimally designed for circumstances where the parts are susceptible to damage during the handling operation, such as with precision parts or parts composed of fragile material. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved material handling equipment apparatus or system where the parts being handled are manipulated gently so that the potential for damage is dramatically reduced.
It is an object of this invention to provide a material handling apparatus or system where fragile parts or parts susceptible to damage are handled in a manner which precludes damage to the parts, and in particular it is an object to provide such an apparatus which receives parts in a controlled manner and gently distributes the parts within a temporary storage bin for later distribution as needed. It is a further object to provide such an apparatus which provides means to receive large numbers of discrete parts concurrent with means to direct and evenly distribute the parts into a storage bin to accumulate a number of parts therein. These objects and other objects not expressly stated will be made clear from the disclosure which follows.